Untold Lies
by NanaEiko
Summary: Allen's relationship with Kanda was rocky, as usual. He didn't know where he stood. And then two new exorcists were suddenly cast into his life, who, unknown to him, were seeking to unveil dark secrets he'd been hiding in the shadows of his heart...
1. A Shady Start

Chapter 1:

"Yeah...Yeah. Okay, we'll see you later today. Bye." Said a fairly tall girl with long, straight black hair before putting the receiver down. She unhooked the small winged turtle from the wires before striding over to a set of wooden stairs on the far left side of the wall.

"OI! BUOTOKO! GET UP, DAMN IT!" She shouted crudely up the stairs. A series of loud crashes and bangs were heard from one of the upstairs rooms and shortly after the crashing stopped a tall, blond-haired girl stormed down the stairs in a set of baggy shorts and t-shirt.

"Moyashi!" She hissed, then stomped off towards the kitchen.

"If you were up I wouldn't have to shout. And don't call me that!"

The blond girl just ignored her and made herself a cup of coffee before slouching into one of the wooden chairs. The other girl went into the kitchen to join the blond for a cup of coffee.

"Question. How tall you are anyway? It's a good job you have a loud voice else I might not have heard you from down there." The blond said seriously, despite the amused grin threatening to break as she put her sheep cup down on the table-top.

"EIKO, YOU FUCKING MAN!" The girl shouted, almost dropping her cup in anger. "And I'm five foot six for your information; that's only three inches less than you!"

"Now, Nana-pon, no need for such profanities." Eiko mused, waving a finger at 'Nana'.

"HEY! Don't use strange suffixes on my name!! It's Nanashi!"

"Not my fault, I've been watching Tsubasa Chronicles lately..." Eiko pouted, holding her cup to her lips and inhaling the scent of coffee.

Nanashi breathed lengthily, deciding she should calm down before she de-briefed her partner. "Anyway just hurry up and get dressed, we have to leave earlier." She brought her own Gackt mug to her lips and drunk.

--Later that morning--

"Moyashi."

"IT'S ALLEN WALKER! Are you really that slow?!" The short, white-haired teen shouted across the table. The people around them sat in ignorance of the scene. This was how the morning of these two particular teens started; order food from Jerry the flamboyant chef, eat, then one thing would lead to another and as soon as 'moyashi' was mentioned by the taller blue-haired boy, Allen would fire back and their morning brawl would begin. After the third time this occurred, people no longer attempted to break it up out of fear for their limbs.

"Stupid straight-cut." Allen retorted, pulling on one of Kanda's long bangs.

"Baka moyashi!"

"Okay Yu-chan, I think it's-" A third teen with red hair and an eye patch, roughly the same age as Kanda, finally decided to step in, only to find a katana a few millimetres away from his nose.

"Don't call me by my first name." He glared at the Bookman's successor coldly. Yu Kanda hated being called by his first name, though the reason why is still unknown to anyone, most likely because no-one dares ask him.

"Come on Allen-kun, Nii-san needs to see us."

A girl with long green hair - and a skirt that barely covered what it was suppose to - was the last to arrive on the scene. She none-too-hastily grabbed Allen's arm and dragged him out of the room, only pausing to call another summons over her shoulder. "Lavi, you need to come too."

"Comin', Lenalee." Lavi smiled, avoided Kanda's swinging sword and quickly made his leave.

"Jeez Allen, stop pissin' Yu off so much. He's scary." Lavi whined as he caught up to the pair.

"What does Komui-san want?" Allen asked, his question directed at Lenalee. The ignored red-head pouted in renunciation.

"I don't know, he just said he wanted to see us."

Sometimes it just seemed like Allen, Lavi and Lenalee were the only ones going out on missions. Though on some occasions the tall, vampire-like Arystar Krory or Allen's worst-enemy-ever, the dreaded Yu Kanda, would join them.

It was a few staircases and hallways before they met with the door to Komui's office. As the door creaked open, Allen immediately felt his stomach drop when he saw the tall form of Yuu Kanda standing just off from the sofa, his arms folded and sword by his side. He looked up as they entered and they were met with a stoic frown when he saw who they were, and Allen inwardly flinched. How did Kanda get there before they did?

What caught Lavi's attention; however, were the backs of two unrecognisable women, both seated in front of Komui's desk. He looked closer and noticed that they were both wearing the traditional Exorcist coats, meaning they must be new Exorcists to the Black Order.

Lenalee closed the door behind them as they approached the bespectacled man waiting patiently, his chin resting on the backs of his hands.

"Now that everybody is here I'll start by introducing these two ladys." Komui said, gesturing to the two unknown females. "This is Nanashi," the black haired girl waved a hand in acknowledgment, "and this is Eiko." The blond haired girl bowed her head politely.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm-" Lenalee stepped forward from behind Allen but was quickly interrupted by Nanashi.

"Lenalee right? That's Allen and that's Lavi. That's right isn't it, Komui-san?" Nanashi stated unfolding her arms only to point at the three.

"Nana-pon, don't point. It's rude." Eiko warned sternly, only to have Nanashi pull a funny face at her.

Komui coughed loudly to gain everyone's attention. "Now that everyone knows who everyone is, let's get on with the important stuff. The six of you will be going to Egypt, it seems there is a problem with the dead walking around-"

"You've got to be kidding me." Nanashi interrupted. "The dead are just waltzing around and-" Eiko interrupted her friend's outburst with a swift hit on the head.

"Questions and rants _after_ the briefing." Eiko said. Nanashi replied with a 'hmpf' and Komui continued.

"As I was saying, we think this is the work of an innocence and we need you all to go and solve the problem. Now, any questions?" Komui asked, looking at Nanashi who was sat with her arms folded.

"Why six of us?"

"The Noah have been active lately so we want to make sure we're prepared in case they show up at the scene. You will leave immediately."

The group nodded and let the room.

--Train--

"Wow, spacey." Eiko awed as the black haired teen took the corner seat by the window.

"Who wants to play cards?" Allen asked, producing a deck of cards with a black and white diamond patterned back. Everyone except the two new teens moved away.

"I will!" Nanashi chirped happily.

"Nana-chan, you shouldn't. Allen's really good at cards." Lavi warned.

"Tch, so am I." Nanashi stated confidently as Allen dealt out the cards.

"Royal straight flush." Allen's face dropped as he gazed at the poker hand the female opposite him laid down. "I guess that makes it a draw," she smiled kindly. The group was shocked since no-one had ever even drawn with Allen.

"For future reference: Nana-pon is the devil when it comes to cards." Eiko pointed out.

"HEY! I said not to add strange suffix's to my name!" The teen snapped back.

Allen and Nanashi kept playing cards. The games became a war zone after about 3 hours when both of them got a bit carried away and it soon became a contest to see who was the best at cheating. However, no clear winner was decided.

"Finally, land!" Nanashi cheered, running down the plank off the ship.

"I sure am glad that's over." Eiko muttered, rubbing her eyes. "I hate travelling."

"Well, it isn't over yet." Lavi said. "We still have a train to catch to Tunis--"

"Nooooo!" Eiko wailed.

"--and then another boat to Al Iskandariyah--"

"Nooooo!" Nanashi cried.

"--and then a train to Cairo."

The two slumped in anguish.

"Can't we just go by train the rest of the way?" Nanashi asked. Now she was back on land, she didn't want to leave it again.

Lavi blinked. "You guys...don't go on missions much, do you?"

Nanashi glared daggers at him.

"Actually, we've been on quite a few missions." Eiko replied.

"Just because I hate ships doesn't mean I'm pathetic!" Nanashi yelled.

"Eheh...I didn't say that." Lavi said, holding his hands up defensively.

"When you all stop playing around, we have a train to catch." Kanda interjected, his hand fisted around Mugen's hilt.

_-------_

It was seven hours later when they finally reached their destination. It was a small bed and breakfast in Cairo, and not too far in the distance were the pyramids they'd soon be infiltrating, searching for these wandering corpses that are terrorising the nearby citizens.

"We're staying here for the night." Lenalee said. "Onii-chan said to start tomorrow morning."

"Heee!" Lavi grinned mischievously and slung his arm over her shoulders. "I bet he doesn't want his precious little sis venturing out into the dark night with the undead wandering around, huh?"

"Lavi..." Allen said, probably to gently scold him for teasing Lenalee, but he was interrupted by Kanda.

"I'm going to bed." He said abruptly, walking swiftly up the stairs.

"Ah, wait for me Kanda!" Lavi called, chasing after him.

"Why the hell should I wait for you, damn usagi."

"We're sharing the same room remember?"

"WHAT?!"

"Well, I'd better call my brother to let him know we're here." Lenalee said, then ran over to the phone by the front desk.

"Sleeeeeeep..." Eiko drawled.

"Ah! Eiko, that's the wrong way, baka." Nanashi said, grabbing her by the shoulders and leading her in the direction of the stairs. "See you in the morning, Allen." She called over her shoulder.

"Yeah, see you then." He replied, following shortly after.

When he reached his room, which he found out from Lenalee that it was for both Lavi and Kanda as well as himself, he got a bit of a shock when he found the last bed shredded and destroyed.

"Wh-what happened here?"

"Kanda did it." Lavi said instantly, peeping from the covers of his own bed.

"Tch." Was the swordsman's reply. "You shouldn't have hidden behind it when I tried to kill you then."

"Well I wasn't exactly happy with you killing me either."

"So where am I going to sleep?" Allen demanded.

"You can share with me, Allen!" Lavi called, whipping the covers up beside him. "I got the biggest bed after all."

"They're all the same size, baka!" Kanda yelled, looking fairly disgruntled.

_'Eheh, Kanda's looking a bit more angry than usual.' _Allen thought. _'Lavi probably got him angry earlier.'_

"It's okay, I'll sleep with you, Lavi." He said, quickly choosing between the murderous and welcoming auras. Kanda rolled over with a huff and fell silent. Allen stripped down to his undergarments and slipped in beside Lavi, rolling onto his side with his back facing the redhead. With one last look at the back of Kanda's head, he closed his eyes, ready to fall into a light sleep.

"Eeeh?" A girl muttered, crouching on the edge of a roof. "Why's he in bed with that Lavi guy?"

The man beside her shrugged. "Perhaps he's not as innocent as he looks."

The cards in his hands thrummed as he shuffled them again. The girl looked up to him.

"Allen? With Lavi?" She let out a harsh, mocking laugh. "Like I could believe that."

"Hm," the man said, flicking a card up to his eye level and staring at it for a short while before continuing. "I could."

"Well Tyki, you're the Noah of Pleasure." She said, before getting to her feet. "Anything in that area, you could believe."

He smirked and tipped his hat forward. "Come on Rhode, we have work to do."

"Hai, hai."


	2. Bazaar Bedlam

Chapter 2:

The early morning sun peeped through a thin gap between the curtains. The broken bed from the previous night had been pushed into the corner to avoid anyone tripping over it in the night. The thin stream of light landed on the silver haired boy's face, making him try to hide from the sun. Though in his failed effort he ended up sitting up slowly, taking in his surroundings. He gradually came to realise that he was no longer in Lavi's bed...but Yu Kanda's.

"EHH!" He screamed loudly, leaping from the bed. Only to end up taking all the sheets with him and landing in a heap on the wooden floor.

"Baka moyashi. You're too loud." Yu growled, not impressed that he had been so rudely awoken.

"W-why was I..." Allen could feel himself blushing furiously.

"You moved into my bed because that idiot kept clinging to you." Kanda explained bluntly. Allen suddenly remembered last night when he had to keep prying Lavi off him. "We will _never_ speak of this again." He added; not wanting people to find out they shared a bed.

"Agreed." Even through Allen's screaming, the red-haired bookman was still fast asleep on the other side of the room.

"God Allen, you're seriously loud in the morning." Eiko said, when they appeared at the breakfast table in the café part of the B&B.

"Yeah, we heard you from down here. What happened?" Nanashi laughed through a mouth of toast.

"N-nothing." The silver-haired boy replied quickly.

Nanashi and Eiko looked at each other and grinned slyly.

"Oooh really?" Nanashi sniggered.

"Didn't sound like nothing to me.''

After being threatened by Kanda, the two girls remained quiet. And all in good time as soon after, Lavi decided to join the group - now looking quite perky despite still having droopy bed hair.

"Right so today we need to find some information on the innocence. We'll split into groups of two and we can meet up later to discuss our progress." Lenalee explained, taking charge of the group.

"Hai!"

"Nothing after all that searching." Nanashi sighed, leaning against a wall that was bathed in shade.

"I'm sure something will come up." Eiko said, removing her exorcist jacket.

"Excuse me…" The girls turned their attention to woman, probably in her late thirties. "I need your help." She said. "I think my husband's cheating on me and I tried asking some people with the same jackets as you to help but they said it wasn't their job to do things like that. Please, I need your help." She begged, pulling out a small brown bag from her pocket. "I can pay you."

Nanashi took the bag from the woman and shook it next to her ear. "It's under our normal fee." She mumbled.

"Not going to take it?" Eiko asked quietly.

"On the contrary. She might be able to give us some info." The black-haired teen turned back to the woman, who by this time looked like she was going to have a nervous breakdown. "Give us all the information on your husband and this affair and-"

"So you will help me?"

"Under one condition. Along with this fee we would also like everything you know about the walking dead." Nanashi demanded, pocketing the money. The woman who they learned was called Layla, nodded and told them everything she knew.

"That was easier than I thought." Eiko mused as they headed towards the bazaar, which would be the easiest place to find someone. "You sure you can find him in this mess?"

"Naturally, I have a photographic memory." Nanashi bragged, and glanced around the crowded market place. "Follow me," she ordered quietly, then marched off through the crowd.

They followed a tall, dark-skinned man with black, clean-cut hair through a series of empty streets.

"Hey, are you Akiiki?" Eiko questioned after the man had stopped in a deserted street.

The man looked rather scared when he turned around to see two teenagers watching him from the shadows.

"Time for some interrogation." the black-haired teen smirked, cracking her knuckles.

"Can't we do this the easy way?" Eiko asked.

"The easy way is boring."

Eiko sighed in surrender and leaned against back against the wall.

"You don't like my way 'cause you're lazy." Nanashi laughed, out of the corner of her eye she noticed the man was trying to sneak away so she grabbed a nearby barrel and hurtled it him. "YOU GO NO WHERE!" She growled dangerously.

"He's not an akuma you know, he can sustain injuries." Eiko pointed out, not diturbed at all by her friends violence.

"Anyone who cheats on their wife should be."

"I'm stood right here, I can hear you…" Akiiki muttered timidly, shoving the broken bits of wood from his lap.

"I can see that."

"Who are you people?"

"Just people….Your wife sent us because of something called an 'affair'?" Nanashi explained walking over to the man.

"I don't know what you're on about." Akiiki stuttered nervously, his timid voice suggesting otherwise.

"Fine, have it your way..." Nanashi sighed. "Innocence, activate."

The teens left arm turned a bright crimson colour as a black cross appeared on her hand and her finger also turned black and morphed into the claws of a dragon. She slammed her newly transformed hand into the stone wall behind the man's head. "I'm going to ask you again." She stared down at him, a mocking kindness playing in her smile.

"I think Layla wants her husband back in one piece, you know."

"She'll have her husband back in several pieces if it gets my job done!" Nanashi snapped, glaring at the man in front of her who looked like he was going to pass out from fear.

"Well, actually she never said she wanted her husband back…only to confirm whether or not he had an affair." Eiko mumbled randomly to herself, noticing a pair of silhouettes on a nearby rooftop. She eyed them suspiciously for a moment, then tilted her head to the ground as though she hadn't noticed.

"Yay for interrogation." Nanashi cheered, her eyes holding a brighter glint now as she proceeded to do her 'job'.

"Eh? He passed out already." She complained less than three minutes after she had started hurling verbal and psychical abuse at Akiiki. Her shoulders slumped unhappily with the short amount of time she had.

"Okay, you've had your fun. We're being watched." Eiko stated seriously, gesturing to the roofs with her head. Her friend looked around but saw nobody.

"Riiiight. I think the heat's getting to you." Nanashi laughed. Eiko furrowed her eyebrows and glanced back up to where they once stood.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lenalee yelled as she appeared on the scene with Allen behind her.

Nanashi looked down at the unconscious man on the floor. "HENTAI!" She yelled, kicking him furiously in the ribs before storming off.

There was a stunned silence lasting only a few seconds until Eiko, who was trying but failing at hiding a smile of amusement, turned to them and said, "I think that was pretty much self-explanatory."

Then she skirted around them and walked swiftly after her dark-haired friend.

"Quick thinking." She said with a short laugh once she had caught up to her.

"Naturally. I'm the hands-on one. I have to be quick."

"But in all seriousness, there were definitely people there." Eiko said shortly.

"Well, even if there were, they obviously don't want anything to do with us. Just forget it."

A couple of houses away, now sitting on the roof of a small building, were the two figures. One of which was placing cards delicately on the floor in front of him, contemplating each one as it was laid down.

"So those two new ones do private stuff as well." Rhode concluded, after a moment of thoughtful silence.

"So it would seem."

"I could..." She paused, softly biting her thumbnail. "...get them to check up on Allen for me."

"Huh?" Tyki looked up at her. "Why?"

"He was in bed with that idiot red-head!" She said loudly, a hint of anger lacing her voice. "Not only that, but this morning when I went back, he was with the ponytail-man!"

"...So?"

She huffed. "I don't like the thought that my Allen could be with someone else in _that _kind of relationship."

"Hmmm." Tyki hummed in response, bringing his attention back down to his cards.

"So I can always get those two to do it." She said, nodding her at the two girls heading back for the bazaar.

"They're exorcists, just like Allen." Tyki interrupted. "What makes you think they'll do something for a Noah?"

"Oh, I can always give them a little something." She replied swiftly. "...I don't think they're the type to do it without some kind of benefit, after all. The bag that woman gave them was probably some kind of payment." She continued.

"I get the feeling that small bag wouldn't be enough to satisfy them." Tyki replied, laying another card. "She probably gave them some information as well."

"I'll just give them _lots _of money, the Earl will give it to me. If that doesn't draw their attention then I'll just go to extra lengths." She smiled darkly.

Tyki frowned at her. "Yes well, you go ahead and do that. But what I was implying then was that that woman could have had some information that was important to the exorcists. And what kind of information is most important to exorcists?"

Rhode was silent for a moment, and then she smirked up at Tyki. "The Innocence."

"That's right." He said, then got to his feet. His cards now sat in his pocket. He tipped his hat forward slightly and looked in the direction of the old woman's house. "The Innocence."


	3. Assignment

Chapter 3:

"Wow, this is the first time I've ever had to fight the dead." Nanashi mused, forcing her foot through the empty ribcage of another staggering skeleton.

"This is no time to be impressed." Kanda hissed, slashing Mugen through several skeletons. The six quickly dispersed the fifth wave of undead bone-zombies. Allen's loud wail captured the group's attention. They saw him trying to jump up a wall which had a smallish crawl-able gap near the top.

"Al-chan, what's wrong?" Eiko asked.

"Timcampy flew into that gap," he explained, still trying to reach the hole in the wall.

"Allen-kun I should fit. Let me try." Lenalee suggested, smiling kindly. Lavi held his hands out to give the green-haired girl a boost so she could reach. Eiko and Nanashi were sniggering in the background when she couldn't get through the gap because her hair style was too wide.

"Ne, Nana-pon, you should be able to get through there." Eiko stated, gaining Allen's attention.

"Eh…but there's spid-" The teen stopped mid sentence when Allen was on his knees, pulling the most adorable face ever.

"Please, Nanashi-san!"

"Hai…" She sighed and walked over to the other wall where Lavi gave her a boost up. "Thanks, Lavi. There should be another way round…so I'll find you guys soon." She said, then hauled herself into the small dark tunnel. '_Why am I doing this?'_ she thought, then mentally cursed herself for wearing her favourite sleeveless exorcist jacket with the thick fluffy white fur collar and a pair of platform boots.

"Will she be okay Eiko-san?" Lenalee asked, trying to sound a little concerned after sulking that she couldn't help Allen out.

"Ah, she'll be fine."

"Hn. Let's go." Kanda ordered, and walked off.

"Ba-Kanda" Allen huffed and followed.

"Moyashi."

"Heh...'moyashi'. I call Nana that." Eiko laughed, walking in step with the sulking silver-haired boy.

"Gah, this place is so big!" Lavi complained as they walked into a room with several exits. Lenalee screamed when several bone-arms lunged from the ground and grabbed her legs.

"Innocence, activate!" Eiko's red metal bangle around her wrist started to glow and became a red Kwan-Dao with a string of beads hanging from just beneath the head. She swung her weapon and the array of arms were quickly decapitated. The group were then on their way again.

"Hey cool, I've never seen an Exorcist with one of those before." Lavi said, gesturing at the weapon.

Eiko shrugged. "My father taught me how to use one when I was young."

"Ah, that's right." Allen said, "I haven't seen you two around the Order, have you been exorcists for long?"

Eiko paused, "Well, I was picked up by Yee-chan after my parents were killed by Akuma when I was eight, and I travelled with him while he helped me with training. That's when I met Nana-pon, and Yee-chan looked after her as well. We had to go back to the Order to do some more training and get looked at by Hevalaska, but we carried on travelling with Yee-chan until we were sixteen. Now we live in a small house outside the Order."

"...Yee-chan?"

"Yeegar-gensui."

"Look, never mind that." Kanda interrupted, "We have something else to take care of."

They all looked ahead to see even more limp bodies dragging themselves towards them.

"Finally," Lavi said cheerfully, his eye running over the large amount of enemies blocking their path. "Now I know why they sent six of us."

--

"Urgh." Nanashi scoffed as she brushed bits of dirt from her clothes. "The things I do..."

She lifted her head and looked around, frowning when she saw Timcampy was nowhere in sight. "Timcampy!" She called, swiping her hand over her sleeve one last time before walking further down the tunnel she found herself in after jumping down from the hole. It was more eerie and silent that the one she entered from. This has no neatly carved walls or images engraved into the rock; it was rough and unrefined, and the sharp rocks kept threatening to cut her clothes as she walked on.

Eventually she came to the end, and had the choice of either left or right. Calling the golden golem one more time, she paused to see if there was any sound or response before taking the left route, only to find herself face to face with two figures.

She activated her innocence immediately and slammed it down where they were standing. She smirked, then noticed that their presence was now behind her instead, so she swung her arm around, cracking the wall as it went, and swiped at them again.

"Hey, hey, chill out a bit." A deep, male voice said.

"Yeah, we didn't come for a fight." said the other, a more childish and feminine one.

Nanashi narrowed her eyes warily and jumped back a few metres, her arm poised and defensive. "What do you want?"

"Ah, we noticed you do side-jobs for extra cash, so we're just expectant clients." The man said, walking forward a little so some light hit his face. He was very attractive, his curly hair fell over his face because the hat he had in his hand was too tall for these tunnels.

"Oh." Nanashi replied, and straightened up, her defensive pose now slightly more relaxed. "What is it you want?"

"Well, actually, it's something within you exorcists." chirped the small female. "There's something I want you to keep an eye on for me."

"And what's that?" Nanashi replied.

"Allen's relationship with that red-head and the ponytail."

Nanashi's head cocked to the side in question. "Huh?"

"You'll get money every time you report back to us." She added, "And it'll be at least five times the amount that woman gave you."

"Five times?" Nanashi confirmed.

"Five." She nodded. "More if the information's detailed. And if I give you any extra jobs you'll get more on top of that."

"And extra?" Nanashi contemplated this for a second, although really she knew Eiko would say yes immediately so there was no need to run it by her. She just had to make sure there were no loopholes in this.

"And how often would we be seeing you?" She asked.

"Every week or so," she replied. "It depends on the situation and any changes that happen."

"Where would we meet?"

"We'll come to you, when we know that no one else is around. So it'll be kept entirely secret."

"Well," Nanashi paused, analysing what was said. Everything seemed to be advantageous to them, which was a great thing. And keeping it secret would be easy if they didn't have to do any sneaking around. Eiko would have a field day. She was great at sneaking around unnoticed but most of the time she complained it was too troublesome.

"I accept your offer." She said finally.

The girl smiled. "Great. I'm Rhode by the way. This is Tyki."

"Nanashi." She replied.

"Well then we'll be taking our leave." Tyki tipped his hat.

"Nana-pon!"

"Huh?" Nanashi said, then suddenly the tip of her friend's weapon sliced through the wall and slammed into the opposite, which would've effectively cut their current clients in half should they have still been there. She jumped back as chucks of rock flew her way and covered herself with her arm, the bits bouncing off it.

"Watch it, Buotoko!" She shouted.

"Oh come on, you can dodge something like that." Eiko replied, "Where'd they go?"

"They left." Nanashi replied, still frowning. "They're our clients now, so try not to slice them in half. We'll be getting quite a bit of money off them."

Eiko seemed to brighten up at the sound of this "Really? What kind of job is it?"

"We just have to find out what kind of relationship Allen shares with Kanda and Lavi and keep an eye on them to see if it goes any deeper."

"Wow, really?" Eiko gasped in surprise. "Surely it can't be this good, what's the catch?"

"There isn't one, we just have to update them every week or so and we don't even have to go to them, they'll come to us."

"Maaaan, I think you scored a big one Nana-rin!" Eiko said, slinging her arm around Nanashi's shoulders.

"I thought I told you to quit with the weird names!"

"It's all fun and games Nana-rii."

"Let's just go!" Nanashi sighed and turned back down the corridor she had originally been heading down.

"I hope they're okay." Lenalee sighed as they walked down another corridor, Eiko had gone missing after a sudden fight but they kept on hoping she would re-appear soon.

"Hey I can hear laughing" Lavi announced as the sound of people laughing echoed through the stone tunnels. The group ran towards the noise and found them sat on a pile of bones laughing uncontrollably at something.

"Yo! We hoped you'd hear us and come this way." Nanashi said jumping off the small mountain of bones. "Look who we found." She pointed up to the golden golem that was sat on her head happily.

"Timcampy!" Allen half-shouted as the two had a little reunion, before Kanda got pissy and told them to stop acting like children.

"Did you find anything else?" Lenalee asked, joining the conversation.

"The only way from here, is down that way." Eiko explained, pointing to her left.

"What about that way?"

"Wall's caved in." Nanashi stated bluntly and headed off down the corridor.

"Thank you for finding Tim." Allen smiled as Timcampy now sat on the boys head.

"No problem."

The corridor seemed to go on forever; they were covered in Egyptian carvings and occasionally some were painted but there were no doors and the ceiling slowly got lower.

"Hey I think I see someone!" Lenalee announced from the front of the group and ran off into a room which seemed more like a pit. The entrance they appeared at was actually a good two foot off the floor and the ceiling was high. In the corner trying to hide behind a wall of bones was a tanned boy with short blond hair - they had been told by Layla the boy was called Chenzira and was around thirteen. Lenalee ran over to him and tried to get him to come out of the corner.

"Leave me alone!" He cried and hit her across the face with what looked like a ribcage.

"Oo, he's got a good swing" Nanashi mused as Allen ran to see if Lenalee was okay, though no-one else bothered to help.

"Leave me alone! I'm a freak! I can raise the dead!" he shouted, throwing things at the group.

"Okay, that's _it_ you little shit!" Nanashi hissed and kicked the bone wall over, glaring down at the kid "You get your arse up now before I drag your sorry little backside out of here by force!"

"Well, that's a bit too violent for an under aged kid, huh, Nana-pon." Eiko sighed at her overly-violent friend who was still threatening the child. He ended up complying and rose shakily to his feet.

"Is she always this scary?" Lavi whispered quietly to the blond, watching her switch back to her chilled-out personality.

"That was nothing, I've seen her worse. But yes she is always scary." Eiko replied, sniggering at Lavi's comment.

"Something's coming." Kanda warned, placing his hand on Mugen. Everything went silent as the seven attempted to make out the scuttling noise of whatever was approaching.

"They're coming to kill me!" Chenzira wailed, backing into the corner as a small wave of decaying mummies jumped out of the entrance they had come through. They ignored the six exorcists and attacked the young boy.

"They're eating him." Lenalee gasped; not knowing what to do as the dead people tore at the boy's skin.

"Oh god, you are useless!" Nanashi snapped impatiently, activating her innocence and throwing one of the mummies off Chenzira. "A little help please!" She yelled as one lunged at her.

The group finally moved into action and broke up the mummies rather quickly. The boy had not lived, his skin had been torn off and parts of his organs had been gnawed upon. Lenalee collapsed onto her knees and burst out into tears and once again only Allen attempted to help her.

"Let's go" Kanda ordered, and jumped into the corridor they had come through.

After another hour in the long cold dark corridors and low ceiling chambers the group finally made their way back out into the open. The sun had started to set so the climate was much cooler. The sky slowly faded into different shades of pinks, oranges and blues.

"Finally, I hate small spaces like that." Nanashi complained, leaning against the smooth, sandy-coloured pyramid wall and lit a cigarette from the slightly crumpled box in the inside of her jacket.

"You really should stop smoking" Eiko advised, the teen just shrugged.

"I _should,_ but I'm not going to."

"Lets get back to town before night falls." Allen announced, eyeing the mangled corpse of Chenzira in Kanda's arms. They had retrieved the innocence but Lenalee argued that they couldn't leave the body behind so Allen had ended up carrying it at first. Lavi had offered to carry it but Kanda took the body before Allen or Lavi could protest and said 'you're clumsy, damn usagi' to Lavi, before walking ahead.


	4. Annoyances

**Chapter 4 - Annoyances **

"Hmm…it's gotta be around here somewhere." Eiko mumbled, looking under seats down the isle of a train carriage.

"What are you doing, Eiko-san?"

She looked up to see Allen looking at her with a confused look on his features.

"Nana-rin threw my glove somewhere because I wouldn't leave her alone." she pouted. "I was only talking to her."

"Riiight…" Allen, in all honesty, did not know this girl that well but somehow he got the feeling that when she started talking, she'd not stop until someone forced their own opinion in and Nanashi didn't seem the type to withstand that kind of behaviour, especially witot the feeling that when she started talking, she'd not h her lack of patience.

"Well, I can help you out if you want." Eiko's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Oh yay, that would be fun! I can get to know you a bit better this way!" she nudged him with her elbow and it almost felt like someone was knocking him with a sledgehammer. Now he knew what Lenalee was talking about when Eiko patter her on the back as she choked on a carrot.

He chuckled nervously and nodded, proceeding to check under the chairs.mbl was knocking him with a sledgehammer. Now he knew what Lenalee was talking about when Eiko patter her on the back as she

_YullenyullenyullenYullenyullenyullenYullenyullenyullenYullenyullenyullen_

"God Eiko is so annoying; she just doesn't shut up sometimes." Nanashi groaned dealing out a game of a poker with Lavi.

"But you seem like good friends."

"Oh we are….more like family though." she sighed "Maybe that's why we put up with each other." she laughed and laid down her hand "I win Lavi-chan."

"No way….again?!" Lavi groaned having lost his fifth game to the black haired teen. She was worse than Allen at cards….she had no mercy at all and liked to win as soon as possible and this was her fifth time of getting royal straight flush. "I give up." he sighed after another lose.

"Wow, normally people refuse to give up." Nanashi smiled and placed the deck of cards back into the pocket on the inside of her jacket. "Wanna go pester Yu-chan?" the teen asked mischievously.

"Sounds like Nana-chan" the young bookman cheered jumping to his feet "I think Yu-chan's in the cabin"

"Let's go!"

-

"Go on plait his hair…I've got a cookie for you if you do it" the black haired exorcist sniggered as the sleeping Kanda in front of her now had doodles across his face such as: smiley faces, flowers and anything happy and cute.

"Fine" Lavi carefully took hold of the samurai's hair and slowly plaited it.

"Ooo nicely done. You didn't wake him." Nanashi laughed as Lenalee entered the spacey cabin.

"What are you doing Lavi?" she questioned him as Nanashi handed him a red ribbon to keep the plait together.

"Noooothing."

-10 minutes later-

"We found it!" Eiko announced, holding up her now gloved hand and wiggling her digits,

"Oh, just in time too." Lenalee said, smiling at them as they entered the cabin "We're almost there."

"Ah, so we are." Said Nanashi, looking out the window.

"I get dibs on the food first!" Allen called.

"First come, first serve Moyashi." Kanda said, finally walking up.

"Urusai ba-kanda!"

_YullenyullenyullenYullenyullenyullenYullenyullenyullenYullenyullenyullen_

"Hey Ei-chan, is that who I think it is?" Nanashi whispered to her friend, pointing over to a tall-ish dark haired man who was conversing with some other exorcists.

"I think so…" Eiko mumbled, almost walking into the back of Lavi whilst she squinted to see if it was.

"Here's one way to find out. OI! SU-CHAN!!" the black haired teen hollered at the top of her lungs.

The black haired man looked over in the girls direction as did several other people.

"Hey Su-pon!" Eiko waved manically, Suman the man she was waving at looked deeply embarrassed.

"Su-chan! BREAK-A-WIND-O!" Nanashi shouted, the two teens leaned against each other as they walked down the corridor in fits of hysterics.

"Think he hates us?"

"Naturally." Nanashi attempted to regulate her breathing but failed miserably as Eiko did some dodgy impression of Suman's innocence. "I...I can't breathe." she wheezed, clutching her torso in pain from laughing too much.

_YullenyullenyullenYullenyullenyullenYullenyullenyullenYullenyullenyullen_

"Are they always like this?" Eiko asked, Allen and Kanda were stood fighting with each other to see who got their food first.

"Yes, I wish they wouldn't fight." Lenalee sighed.

"Well whilst they're scrapping, I'll be ordering food." Nanashi announced to the sane people next to her before walking around the fighting exorcists to get to the hatch where they ordered food.

"Nana-chan! It's been a while!" Jerry greeted merrily.

"It certainly has Jerry. I'll have every desert you know how to make" she smiled.

"Nanashi!" Eiko hollered from somewhere in the background.

"Fine…..and a portion of carrots…." The teen added.

-

"OI MOYASHI, CROPPED-HAIR! Shut the fuck up already!" Nanashi snapped kicking the pair out the way as she made her way to a table with a horde of puddings teetering on the metal tray she was carrying.

"How do you eat so much cake and not get fat?" Lavi questioned, staring at the army of desert that sat in front of the girl.

"Her stomach is a void." Eiko answered for her friend.

"Hey! I find that offensive! And for you information I'm have a parasitic innocence, I need my energy." Nanashi explained waving a fork around dangerously.

"She fails to eat any healthy things at all unless I force it down her throat."

"Oh, fuck off!" the black haired teen hissed flicking a spoon of custard at Eiko, who moved out the way and hit Kanda square in the face. "EIKO DID IT!" Nanashi half screeched pointing at the blond girl that was holding in her laughter next to Lavi.

"You're dead." Kanda growled placing his tray of what appeared to be noodles on the table.

"Bring it on cropped-hair Yu-chan." the teen teased raising her fists ready to dive into a fight,

"Nana-pon sit down!" Eiko ordered reaching across the table and pulled on Nanashi's long tied back hair, "Kanda just laugh it off, damn it." the blond ordered, Kanda replied with a 'Hmpf' and moved to a different table.

"OW! Let go! That hurts!" Nanashi whined, trying to tug her hair out of her friend's grip.

_yullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullen_

"I still can't believe you pulled on my hair." Nanashi pouted,"I like my hair, it's nice hair...don't pull on it."

Eiko poked out her tongue in a teasing way and grinned at her mischeiviously. Nanashi tenderly stroked the back of her hair in painful memory as they walked around the forest, just below the Black Orders Headquarters. It was a bleak day, and the air was quite crisp; Nanashi coughed lightly on the chilly air.

"God I hate the cold."

"Hehe, I looove it."

"Yeah, I know you do. Strange person."

Eiko laughed and looked fondly over at her sister-like friend, who was currently lighting up another cigarette...probably to warm herself up what with her hatred for the cold. Or maybe just because she was deadly addicted, just like Eiko with her coffee.

She remembered how Yeegar reacted when he found out about Nanashi's tendancy to light one up; though despite the fact that he was the adult, she was the one ruling the conversation. It always used to be like that, Eiko recalled with a small grin of amusement. Yeegar was a complete pushover when it came to the two of them. It had caused the pair great dispair when they had found out that the kind general had been brutally killed.

Then she was quickly brought out of her thoughts with a painful whack on the head.

"Stop zoning out Eiko, you dunce." Nanashi said, her tome fairly serious as she stared dead ahead, stopping in her tracks. Eiko rubbed her head and looked in the direction of her gaze questioningly, halting beside her friend.

"Tch, you need to work on your concentration skills." Nanashi continued, and walked towards where she suspected a certain two people were stood. Well, she was sure it was them: the foreign enery she felt was similar in a menacing sort of way.

"My concentration skills are perfectly adept." Eiko replied, a small frown gracing her features at the comment. "They're here, aren't they?"

"Yeah." Nanashi said. "Come on, let's go."


	5. Plans In Motion

**Chapter 5: Plans in Motion**

"Hello ladies."

Nanashi and Eiko walked past a tree to find the Noah's sitting on a boulder, both with identical mischievous smiles that would also be seen as quite menacing to most. Eiko paused and tilted her head in curiosity at the strange pair, but Nanashi walked straight up to the base and looked up at them daringly.

"You're not getting any information until we have the money." She said, her hands resting on her hips. Eiko came to stand beside her, crossing her arms and staring disinterestedly at the ground.

"Of course." Tyki replied, and Rhode tossed a bag at them and Nanashi caught it, finding it firm with coins. She tucked them away in her jacket and took a packet of cigarettes out, putting one in her mouth and flicking her Zippo lighter beneath the tip.

"It looks like Kanda sees Allen as more than what people would think." Eiko said, bringing Rhode's attention onto her. "He seems to get jealous when Lavi is with Allen."

"Which one is Kanda?" Rhode asked, her expression more serious than before.

"It's the cropped-haired, pissy one with the ponytail." Nanashi interjected, bringing a new cigarette out of the packet.

"You ought to take it steady with those, Nana-fuu." Eiko said, staring pointedly at it. Nanashi frowned at her.

"Yeah well , you ought to take it steady with your caffeine intake, but I don't say anything, do I?" She replied, flicking her lighter and watching the flame disappear and reappear again.

"If that's all," Tyki said, then vanished along with Rhode.

"That was an easy job." Eiko said.

"That's why we're doing it." Nanashi responded. "Easy and with the benefit of a big pay."

"Is that all we have to do then?"

"No, we're still on the job. Think of it as 'hired stalkers'."

"Is that a good thing?" Eiko pondered, as Nanashi stubbed another cigarette out flicking the butt to the ground.

"Na' not really."

_Yullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullen_

"I am so fucking bored!" Nanashi complained, slouching at a table in the dining hall with a bowl of ice cream sat in front of her.

"Language, Nana-chin." Eiko warned, slurping her coffee in a very un-lady like way.

"Where'd Allen and Kanda go anyway? It's bloody quiet when they're not here arguing like a married couple." The teen pondered, balancing the silver spoon on the end of her tongue.

"Maybe they're declaring their undying love for each other." Eiko joked, chuckling as her friend grasped her head and whined about brain freeze.

"Seriously, Ei-chan, if that happened it would make our job of spying on them so much easier and less interesting of course." Nanashi stated, recovering from her head pains.

"O! Did I hear that correctly?" the sudden voice that spoke to the teens caused them to spit what we held in their mouths and fire it across the mess-hall table.

"Komui-san!" we stared at the tall man with a sister-complex who was looking rather mischievous. Eiko and Nanashi looked as pale as a ghost and both thought the same thing: HE HEARD US! BUSTED! WHAT DO WE DO?!?!?!?

"Ohoho! I heard interesting things about Allen-kun and Kanda-kun. I've always thought that they had hidden feelings for each other! Ooo! I'm so excited know! I have the perfect match making plan!" the teens watched Komui go from serious scientist to excited scary intruding scientist, who was now spinning on the spot making strange kissy faces and singing what sounded like 'love love love'

"There you are. I've been looking for you" Komui ignored the person behind him, it was a member of the science department.

"Yo, Reever" Nanashi waved nonchalantly at the tall blond man.

"Kantoku, you've been skipping out on work again. There are three new piles sat next to the other five you had this morning" Reever sighed, he sometimes wondered why his boss couldn't take his job a little more seriously.

"O! I just remembered I have a mission for you two!" Komui chirped loudly coming back to his senses. "To my office!" he announced and pranced off hooking his arm with Reever and dragged him off as well.

"His office is more like …"

"A bomb testing site" Nanashi finished Eiko's sentence, wolfing down the remaining chocolate ice cream as Eiko did the same with her coffee, before they ventured off towards Komui's office.

"I thought we were so busted." the black haired teen groaned, not appreciating the 10 years Komui shaved off her life by scaring her during the 'spy' talk.  
"If anything, Nana-pyon," Eiko glanced at her, her expression slightly more serious. "This has shown us we have to be more careful about where we talk about that. We could risk blowing our cover."

Nanashi pulled a face. "Don't call me that!" She sighed, and joined her hands behind her head as she walked. "But yeah, I guess you're right. We would blow a _lot_ of money if we did lose our secrecy."

Eiko grinned as they approached the entrance to Komui's office, skirting around a small scientist with a teetering stack of papers balanced in his hands. She glanced back with a mischievous grin and summoned her kwan-dao stealthily, using it's tip to gently nudge the top of the stack so that it toppled and splayed across the floor.

"Awwwww!" The scientist whined, and fell to his knees to gather it all into his arms again.

Eiko chuckled lowly and quickly deactivated her innocence, turning to face Komui's office with an innocent expression. Nanashi glanced back at the mess that marred the stone floors and rolled her eyes at her friend. "Idiot."

Eiko stuck her tongue out playfully as Nanashi pushed the doors open, bringing Komui, or rather, a stack of papers, into view.

"Hi, Komui-chan!" Eiko greeted cheerfully. Nanashi followed her into the room silently.

Komui's head popped out from behind the pile and grinned. "Ah! You're here! Great!"

"Kantoku!" Reever scolded.

"What? I'm telling them about their new mission." Komui pouted as the two girls took their seats on the sofa. Reever rolled his eyes and gestured with his hand as he moved to leave the room.

"Make it quick."

Komui saluted and jumped out from behind his desk, grinning at the pair. Nanashi looked once at his maniacal grin and sighed, crossing her legs and staring disinterestedly at the paper-littered floor.

"So what's this one about, Komui-san?" Eiko asked as the doors closed behind Reever's back.

Komui chuckled lowly. "It's not just the mission, but a _top secret _mission too." They sat up with interest at his words. "One that involves the utmost ability, strategy and focus. Do you think you two can handle it?" He smiled menacingly.

"Well, tell us what it is first." Nanashi said with an impatient scowl.

"It's..." He glanced to the left and the right, then drew in closer to them, "to _get Allen and Kanda together._"

Nanashi raised her eyebrows and Eiko blinked.

_'How are we meant to both stop them from getting close and try to make them get close?'_ She wondered, considering the Noah's.

_'Will we get paid extra for this?_' Nanashi contemplated, analysing Komui with scrutiny. She humph'ed, and at back in her seat. _'Doubt it.'_

The pair sighed, they couldn't decline now "Very well." Komui gave them a cheesy thumbs up just as someone knocked at the door.

"Enter~" Komui looked at the girls seriously then grinned childishly "Secret~"

The usual suspects entered Komui's bomb tip of an office: Lavi, Kanda, Allen and Lenalee.

"Yo." Nanashi casually greeted from the chair she was slumped in as the pair exchanged glances with the team that had walked in.

"You're all going on a mission to Spain!" Komui announced bluntly,

"WHAT?!"

"I'm goin' to be stuck with these guys again!" Nanashi complained shutting up when Eiko shot her a glare.

"What's this about Komui-san?" Allen asked politely, Komui cleared his throat and switched to his more serious personality,

"There is a rumour that a 'Broker' has appeared in Spain and we need to be careful since we've had lone exorcists targeted by the Noah. So I'm sending all of you. The city you'll be going to is San Sebastian."

_Yullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullen_

Spain was overall as hot as the team had expected, Nanashi and Kanda were the only ones who kept their heavy black uniform coats on in the heat. Though Nanashi looked like she was more dressed for colder weather in her red and black diamond patterned flared jeans, baggy off the shoulder white jumper with thick red trim, a black strap top under that, her custom black order jacket with white fur around the cuffs and collar and her trademark aviator goggles on top of a red band.

"You make me hot just looking at you in all those layers." Lavi stated, attempting to cool himself down using his long scarf as a fan.

"I'm used to the heat." The black haired girl replied smoothly sipping her coffee in the restaurant area of the diner area of the hotel they'd booked into.

"Urgh," Eiko replied, staring at her layers of clothing with distaste. "I still don't understand how you can stand it." Nanashi shot her a grin.

"Drinks!" Lavi announced, placing them on the table with Allen following suit. Eiko swiped the glass with the most ice cubes and drank almost all of it immediately. Nanashi rolled her eyes at her.

"On the mission briefing that nii-san gave us, it says that the broker is rumoured to work in a facility on the southern side of this city." Lenalee stated, her eyes roaming over the papers in front of her.

"Well that's useful, since our hotel is in the north." Kanda said sourly.

"At least it gives us a chance to look around the city while we're here." Allen replied, his optimism seemingly brightening Lavi's mood.

"We can split up and ask people in the city to see if they've heard any rumours." Kanda said.

"I'll go with Allen!" Lavi said, wrapping his arm around Allen's shoulders and tugging him close. Nanashi noticed a poorly disguised frown mar Kanda's face and smirked.

"Nanashi and I will take the east of the city then," Eiko said. "Perhaps the buildings will hide some of the sun there."

"I guess that leaves you and I to take the west then, Kanda." Lenalee said, placing the papers back into her bag. Kanda grunted at this and folded his arms, throwing his glare to the floor.

"Let's start in the morning then," Nanashi said, stretching out her arms. "All that travelling made me sleepy." Eiko nodded in eager agreement.  
Kanda stood from his seat. "Then I'm going up now."

"So early?" Nanashi asked, glancing at the clock to see it was only nearing eight in the evening. Kanda ignored her and started walking towards the lobby.

"Hey! It's only so you can get the best bed!" Allen shouted, then chased after him.

"Huh? Allen! Wait for me!" Lavi called.

"Hey! You're wasting money by buying these and not even drinking them!" Nanashi yelled angrily, gesturing at the near-full glasses.  
"I'm on it." Eiko called, roping her arms around them and drawing them towards herself.

_Yullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullen_

The next morning everyone split into their pairs and went off to gather information. It only took Eiko an hour to start whining about the early morning heat.

"Nana-pippi, it's too hot. I'm tired. I want a drink." The taller blond exorcist whinged tugging on Nanashi's jumper,

"It's only been an hour." Nanashi stated, her attention was soon dragged over to a loud high pitch wail, "I wonder what's going on."

The pair looked at the scene unfolding before them, a woman was crying loudly as a tall police officer attempted to arrest a struggling young boy.

"Lady, this boy is being arrested for murder we have to take him into custody."

"HE'S ONLY 10 YEARS OLD!" she cried,

"I will have to take you into custody if this carries on for harbouring a murderer." The police officer warned throwing the boy over his shoulder and carried him away.

The girls looked at each other before running towards the crying woman.

"Excuse me, but what was that all about?" Eiko asked kindly,

"My son was arrested for murder but he's only 10 and such a sweet boy he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"It's the police, they've been really odd of late. Arresting people for petty crimes and sticking them on death row without trails or proof." The shopkeeper of the stall behind us chipped in.

"The police?" they said in unison, Nanashi stood with her brow furrowed with thought.

"I have an idea!" she announced loudly, almost giving the grieving woman a heart attack.

"_You_ have an idea?" Eiko repeated surprised her violent friend had an idea,

"Yes I do." Nanashi huffed, "How about we get your son back for you. My idea was, to get caught by the police then they'd take me to the prison then I'd be able to bust him and probably everyone else out too." She nodded as spoke like her idea was the best thing she ever thought of.

"So….in the end you resort to violence….how like you." Eiko sighed, "I guess it's a good enough plan though."

"You'd really help me?" the woman sniffled, the pair nodded.

"Right….I'll go get arrested then. Tell the others I'll be back later or something." Nanashi light another cigarette before turning and walking towards the bustling marketplace,

"W-wait! What do I tell the _other_ two since you won't be there and we don't have anything new." Eiko hollered after her,

"Er…tell them I'm in jail. Besides Yu looked pissed that Lavi's with Allen today elaborate on that or something. O and don't die of sun stroke!" Nanashi joked running towards a nearby police officer and tackled him into a water barrel.

"What's the meaning of this you hoodlum." The officer snapped scrambling to his feet, water dripping off him,

"Opps, sorry about that officer….NOT!" Nanashi mocked and swinging a well aimed fist into the man's face, "You really should have dodged that."

A few moments later two more officers arrived on scene and apprehended Nanashi,

"Darn, busted already? That's no fun." She huffed and was led away.

_Yullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullenyullen_

"Better behave missy or your death will moved up the list." The officer warned shoving Nanashi into an empty cell. Silence echoed through the cell area after he slammed the heavy iron door, which lead to the front of the building. The black haired teen clasped the cold metal bars, the other prisoners were interested in the new addition and were also at the bars.

"You picked a bad time to get thrown in here, girly." A butch guy opposite Nanashi stated,

"Na' am lookin' for some kid that got thrown in here. He's ten years old." she replied, remembering that she actually hadn't asked for the kid's name. 'Shit' she thought,

"He's a little further down I think."

"What's going on around here anyway? I mean I heard people were arrested for stupid crimes."

"THEY'RE TURNING US INTO AKUMA! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" one guy wailed loudly, his cellmate punched him and hissed for him to whine quietly.

"Akuma….found the broker then." Nanashi mumbled under her breath, "Guess it's time then." She stated loudly rolling up her sleeves and standing a little away from her bars.

"Time for what?"

"A jail break of course." She answered simply with a grin plastered to her face, "Can anyone see the town from their window? 'cause that's the way we will be heading….very fast I might add." Nanashi questioned quietly but loud enough for the inmates to hear.

"It's on this side, girly." Some guy called,

"Right. Innocence activate." Her left arm faded into a brilliant crimson and slashed with ease through the bars in front of her. The bars clattered loudly as they bounced on the concrete floor. "Everyone stand away from the bars." She ordered, her right arm was engulfed in black light. Using both her hands she only managed to free half of the inmates a group of officers burst through the doors.

"IT'S A JAIL BREAK!" someone shouted loudly,

"RUN FOR IT!" Nanashi ordered breaking down the wall of one of the cells. She stopped the young boy who was about ten, "Go straight home to your mother" she stated watching the prisoners run for their lives.

"Exorcist." Nanashi spun round to be faced with a large swarm of Akuma.

"O shit."


	6. The Escape

Chapter 6

The day passed slowly, word of a jail break flooded the town fast. Eiko returned to the woman she'd spoken to earlier and found that the boy had been retrieved but Nanashi hadn't. She later met up with the others in the hotel.

"Where's Nanashi-san?" Lenalee questioned, noticing the lack of the louder teen as Eiko joined them at the table.

"She's in jail." The blond replied bluntly,

"JAIL?!" Lavi, Lenalee and Allen exclaimed in sync.

"She's information gathering, turns out the broker is a jail guard or something."

"A jail guard?" Lavi repeated.

"When will she be back?" Allen asked.

Eiko shrugged, "Who knows, she likes to draw out her violent methods. But she'll probably be back when she gets hungry."

"Troublesome girl." Kanda muttered.

"It's a bit late to go now." Lenalee said. Lavi hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm tired." He said.

"I want a shower." Eiko groaned and started up the stairs, soon followed by Kanda who grunted in agreement.

"I guess we should all go up then." Lavi stretched out his arms in a feeble attempt to wake his limbs, since he'd been sat with Allen for a lengthy amount of time before the others arrived. Allen's cursed eye helped shorten the amount of time it took to explore their part of the city.

"See you guys in the morning!" Lenalee chirped.

"Wait." Allen said, halting the others in their step. "What if Nanashi doesn't come back tonight?"

"We can go get her tomorrow if that's the case." Lavi said. "You heard Eiko, she can take care of herself."

__

Nanashi ducked behind a nearby crate as the ground just near her exploded when an Akuma's bullet hit it, cursing her luck. "Of all the things to hit, they hit my right arm." She held her upper arm and winced as a shot of pain struck through it. '_At least my innocence runs through both my arms.' _She thought. '_Even if I'm not as good at fighting with my left arm.'_

She glanced around the edge of the crate, seeing the level one Akuma searching for her. She sighed and muttered, "At least it's just him left. I still have to find the damn Broker."

She stood, held her right arm back and jumped on top of the crate, quickly vaulting through the air and bringing her hand down forcefully, easily splitting the Akuma in two with an explosion. She landed and smirked as the smoke gradually cleared. "Well that's that."

She stood and deactivated her Innocence, brushing herself off. She frowned when her arm proved to be more injured than she'd first anticipated. "Ah well, Komui-san can take care of it." She decided. She shrugged off her jacket, its design screamed 'I'm an Exorcist!' and she couldn't sneak around the enemy's lair wearing it. Stowing it inside a nearby crate just under some prison clothing, she activated her innocence and scratched a small cross into the corner, making sure she'd know which one it was in, before leaving the storage room, now clad only in her jeans and white jumper.

"Right, Broker-san." She mumbled, glancing down the hall - both left and right - that she was in. "Where are you?"

__

"~I'm being sneaky, sneaky like a ninja~" Nanashi sung quietly as peaked round a corner only to duck out of sight as two guards appeared at the bottom of the corridor. "shit shit shit...o vent" she let out a sigh of relief and standing on the tips of her toes tugged the metal plate out of place before struggling to haul herself into the duct.

"I thought I heard something." One of the guards said his hand poised on the handle of his firearm.

"It was probably a cat or something."

"O yeah because a cat would have found its way into here, anyway let's have a smoke." They chuckled and lit a cigarette, smoking idly in the hall.

'_Fuckin' gits. I want a smoke too.'_ Nanashi moped and soon realised these idiot guards weren't going anywhere any time soon. So the black haired teen quietly and awkwardly turned around in the small vent before shuffling off praying spiders or worse cockroaches didn't pop out in her path.

A fork appeared after five minutes of crawling, up down left or right? Nanashi 'umm-ed' and 'ar-ed' until she decided on going right but as she lent across the grab the smooth metal surface her arm gave in; since her innocence had been injured her arm was in pain too; and she tumbled head first down the vent landing with a thud and now in an awkward position tried to shuffle away praying no-one had heard the noise. Whilst she crawled down another vent until her ears detected gossip and leaning closer to the metal grid so she could hear and see the conversation below.

"Don't you think the chief is going a little over board?" a guard asked sipping a cup of coffee, there were several other guards in the room. It looked like a break room.

"What does it matter? We're just doing what we're told to."

"Why complain? We get extra pay for grabbing who ever causes trouble."

Nanashi hummed "The chief....he must be the broker." She turned to crawl further down the vent but the sudden movement caused the metal grid to give and it swung open. Nanashi dropped out of the vent and tumbled onto the floor. "Oops. Wrong way." She laughed and hobbled to her feet.

"You're the little bitch that tackled me earlier!" one of the guards snapped,

"Oh dear....so I am." Nanashi spotted three of the guards going through a transformation and so decided to make a break for the door now. "I so have to get out of here." She wheezed, skidding round a corner. "This place is like a maze." Somehow she ended up back at the prisons where she quickly located the crate with her exorcist coat in it before jumping out the huge gaping hole in the wall and down towards the city. The sun was already rising; God knows what time it was though.

She ran swiftly to the nearest building and vaulted up it, running across the rooftops swiftly towards the hotel. Her arm starting throbbing now that her attention didn't have anywhere else to be. She grimaced and clutched it with her left hand, feeling the blood spread quickly over her fingers. She frowned. It wasn't a wound that would heal in time for the coming fight.

"Damn akuma." She muttered. Finally the hotel loomed ahead and she sped up, hopping from one building to another before jumping down to the barren streets below.

The hotel lobby was empty and silent, save for the Spanish music quietly playing through speakers dotted here and there. She glanced over her shoulder through the door and at the street beyond, checking there was no one following her before heading upstairs to her bedroom. However, when she opened her door she found the most extraordinary scene.

Not only was Kanda on the floor, but Allen was hovering between his legs with one hand fisted tightly into his shirt, while Lavi had his arms around Allen's waist, his crotch _very_ close to Allen's backside. Nanashi raised her eyebrow at them. Lavi released Allen, making him fall forward onto Kanda.

"Well, well. What's going on here?" Nanashi asked.


	7. The War

Chapter 7:

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Allen yelled, jumping up. Kanda frowned and stood, dusting himself off.

"Really? It looked like-"

"It looked like nothing." Kanda said stiffly. Nanashi stared at him sceptically.

"We were fighting and I fell on Kanda, so Lavi tried to help me off! That's all!" Allen shouted, flustered.

"Oh, I believe he was trying to get you off." Nanashi replied with a smirk. Allen flushed red.

"Nana-pon!" Lavi yelled suddenly. "What happened to your arm?"

She glanced down and tried to lift it up, but winced when a burst of agony stopped her from moving it further. "It's something for Komui to look at when we get back, after we deal with the Broker tomorrow." She gave them a slightly pained smile.

"You should go rest Nanashi, if we're fighting tomorrow." Allen said, guiding her gently out the room. "You don't want to overdo it."

She scoffed when the door shut behind her, only for her to hear the three begin arguing almost immediately. She crossed the hall and slammed open the door to the girls' room, noticing Lenalee was in the bathroom she ushered over to Eiko and whispered, "The guys looked like they were about to have a gang bang."

Eiko almost spat out her coffee. "What?"

"Allen fell on Kanda and Lavi was trying to get him off." Nanashi smirked. Eiko stared at her in confusion.

"A gang bang?"

Lenalee opened the door to the bathroom and stretched. "Bathroom's free Eiko-sa-- Nanashi! What happened to your arm?!"

"It's okay, nothing Komui-chan can't fix." She said shortly. "I'm taking the bathroom first, Eiko, I'm covered in blood."

Eiko shrugged and took another sip of her coffee.

Morning soon came and the exorcists were ready to face the broker. Nanashi had bandaged her arm tightly so it didn't hurt so much when she moved it, though she knew she would end up relying on her left arm during the fight.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right Nanashi-san?" Lenalee questioned as they headed out the door of the inn,

"It's only a flesh wound." Nanashi shrugged, lighting her first cigarette of the day.

"You really shouldn't smoke so much," Allen suggested, another shrug from the black haired teen.

"I warn her on a daily basis but she'll never listen," Eiko yawned rubbing her sleepy eyes, "I didn't have my morning coffee." she added.

"Coffee addict." Nanashi scoffed.

"Walking chimney."

"Now now you two-" Lenalee was sent flying into a wall after an akuma appeared suddenly and fired at the group.

"I guess they wanted to bring the fight to us then." Lavi smirked twirling his hammer in his fingers "Man, man, man!"

"We can't let Lavi have all the fun." Nanashi smirked raising her left arm.

"That we can't," Eiko nodded.

"Innocence, Hastudou!" The four of them shouted in sync, staring at the small horde of level ones. Lenalee was left struggling out of the mess of bricks.

Lavi was dispersing the larger groups of Akuma with his 'Hi Ban – Gouka Kaijin' which was a large fire snake, Nanashi then used her single dragon claw to tear apart any of the remainders. Eiko and Kanda were taking care of the non-floating akuma with their blades, it was as if they were having a silent competition to see who could kill the most though it was about even for the time being. Allen was using his improved innocence 'The Crown clown' to fight off the attacking akuma whilst he looked for the broker who was hiding somewhere nearby.

"Oi! Lenalee, would you get up and do something!" Nanashi demanded, slicing an akuma in half.

"Don't be harsh, it's not her fault she's useless." Eiko said as they passed one another. Nanashi grimaced in response.

"I think...I think I broke something." Lenalee said. Nanashi rolled her eyes.

Kanda swung his blade through the last akuma and sheathed his sword, smirking at the grim expression on Eiko's face, whose weapon glowed and morphed back into a bracelet. "Perhaps you should wait here, Lenalee." She said. "If you can't do anything with that arm."

Nanashi scoffed, but said nothing on it. "We have to go now, he could be trying to make his escape."

"I doubt any akuma will come here. If they head this way, we'll run into them. You'll be fine." Kanda said stiffly, watching as Allen attempted to make her arm more stable. "Komui will fix you up when he gets back."

"When he stops crying that you got hurt, anyway." Lavi grinned. She offered a bleak smile, then they turned and ran swiftly in the direction of the prison.

"Stop worrying moyashi, she'll be fine." Kanda muttered, noticing the bleak look on Allen's face, which soon turned to a scowl.

"Don't call me that." He almost pouted. Kanda smirked with a light "hmph".

"There's the prison." Lavi said, pointing straight ahead. They all looked forward. It was guarded by multitudes of akuma; most of which appeared to be level ones, though there were a few level twos intermingled with them.

"Here we go." Eiko said, activating her innocence and shooting Kanda a competitive look. He met her eye and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword in a silent challenge.

"Let's get this over with then, my arm hurts and I'm hungry." Nanashi half ordered, spitting her half smoked cigarette onto the floor then crushing it harshly with her boot.

"Ooo getting serious, Nana-chi?" Eiko mused, watching the two dark haired teens lead the way into battle.

"It's eerie how alike they both are and so eager to kill things." Lavi chimed in following the pair.

Within seconds of Nanashi and Kanda entering the eyesight of the akuma, they initiated the mini war. Despite her one arm Nanashi held her own in battle easily decapitated the level ones since she knew well even if it's an akuma they can't survive without a head.

Allen and Lavi assisted each other, since for some reason Lavi stayed close to allen just in case he needed saving. Though it ended up that Allen saved Lavi from a few nasty blows from the akuma. Kanda and Eiko were killing as many akuma as possible mentally tallying the numbers so they could boast afterwards.

"I'm off to go find the broker!" Nanashi announced, waved her arm and darted into the prison.

"WAIT-" Eiko sighed. It was too late; her troublesome friend had already gone out of earshot.

The four exorcists continued to slay the akuma skillfully. Eiko kept mental notes on the angry glares Kanda was giving Lavi every time he 'caught' and 'shielded' Allen from the weak akuma. A faint string of curses echoed from the prison and shortly afterwards Nanashi re-appeared from the building still cursing.

"Shiiiiitttttt! I didn't think there would a level three and his buddies here!" she shouted

"You that weak Nanashi?" Lavi joked smashing an akuma through the prison wall with his hammer,

"I've got one working arm baka-usagi," Nanashi reminded her, "I can easily kick that bastard's ass, just not with all those flies buzzing around!"

"I'll help Nanashi-san." Allen offered, appearing out of no-where and taking out the weaker level one akuma, allowing Nanashi to focus solely on the level 3 who was grinning inanely,

Silence reigned over the battle field when a middle-aged man in a police uniform appeared at the entrance to the prison, "Exorcist-tachi, you don't stand a chance against my army of akuma." He stated arrogantly.

"Tsch, hardly an army dick-face, and for your information, they're not _your _akuma they're the Earl's akuma." Nanashi corrected coolly, her cynical and violent nature becoming more apparent the longer she went without a cigarette.

"You're not meant to be helping him, baka entotsu." Kanda huffed taking this chance to kill a few idle akuma.

"Just stating the obvious, besides they'll kill him anyway." she retorted quickly, which was true within seconds of her uttering those the words the level 3 turned on the police broker and tore him into several pieces showering itself in blood. "See? What did I tell ya. NOW I can kill him." Nanashi grinned maliciously and with her single arm engaged in battle once again with the level 3.

The sun moved behind a cloud, showering the battlefield in a cool shade. The five exorcists were stood breathing heavily in the now silent arena. Eiko and Lavi gave into their tiredness and flopped down onto the cool grass.

"I need coffee." The blond whined, shielding her eyes from the sun that had reappeared from behind the cloud, "it's too hot." She added.

"Well the sooner you get up, the sooner you can get coffee back at the hotel." Nanashi reminded, lighting a cigarette. "It's been so long!" She chirped happily, blowing a thin line of smoke into the air.

"It's only been just over half an hour since your last cigarette." Allen pointed out, helping Lavi off the ground as they all started to head back to the hotel but first they had to go locate the useless Lenalee.

"O you're all alright! I was so worried." Lenalee exclaimed, leaping on Allen as soon as he came into sight,

"With no thanks to you." Nanashi scoffed under her breath, "I fought fine with one. Remind me why she couldn't fight? Her innocent is in her legs." She questioned Eiko whom she was leaning on.

"Because she's dependant on everyone and a useless bitch." Eiko replied,

"Thought so."

"KAMPAI!" everyone except Kanda cheered loudly, clanking their glasses together: for Eiko it was a mug,

"Coffffeee." The blond smiled happily as she slurped loudly on a mug of sweet coffee.

After the refreshing beverages, Nanashi and Eiko retreated back to the room, whilst Lenalee phoned her brother back at headquarters and the boys sat at the table talking....minus Kanda he sat there quietly.

"Did you see Kanda during the fight." the black haired teen asked sprawling out on her bed with another cigarette balanced at her lips,

"Of course, I thought he was going to burn holes in Lavi glaring at him that much." Eiko sniggered, sitting by the open window trying to cool herself down.

"He was jealous, he wanted to save Allen-hime." Nanashi laughed loudly at her mental image of Allen in a dress being carried away by Kanda, "Well, we will have to see them tomorrow, after we get back."

"Who?" in typical Eiko style, she had zoned out and wasn't fully paying attention,

"The noah."

"O yeah.....Rhode isn't going to be happy."

"Don't care, I'll just be happy when she pays me." Nanashi grinned almost biting through the end of her smoke.

* * *

Note: Entotsu means chimney in Japanese.


	8. Back to Normal

**Chapter 8 **

"I'm so fucking tired!" Nanashi groaned loudly as they walked through the thick forest on their way to meet the Noah. Both teens were bandaged up from the fight with the broker....Nanashi more so, her right arm was still a mess. Komui had fixed it but he said that it would need time to heal. Nanashi was not impressed.

"Could be worse. You could have been confined to a bed like Lenalee." Eiko reminded, giggling at Komui's reaction when he had seen Lenalee with a broken arm, she was forbidden to leave her bed till it was healed and had station Komu-rin at the door to make sure she wasn't going anywhere.

"True. Ah they're already here." She yawned almost swallowing the cigarette.

"Took your time." The shorter Noah huffed impatiently,

"I'm injured." This had been Nanashi's favourite excuse since they got back, 'I can't write the report for the mission I'm injured. I'm right handed' 'I need more food I'm injured' 'I'll smoke twice as much because I'm injured.

"I don't care, what have you learnt." Rhode demanded from her spot next to the taller Noah. Before Eiko could even say anything, the violent teen placed a hand over her mouth,

"Money first." Rhode glared at the dark haired girl before throwing a bag at her, "Thank you, Eiko you can go from there." Nanashi grinned and sat under a nearby tree and started to count her treasure,

"O yeah, reap the reward and push the work onto others." Eiko frowned at her friend's one-track mind,

"Get on with it," Nanashi mumbled poking the wonderfully shiny coins in the bag with glee,

"Fine. Well it is becoming more apparent that both Lavi and Kanda have some form of feelings for Allen.." Eiko explained politely,

"How do you know this?" Rhode questioned a little more calmly know,

"Well erm-"

"I walked in on them having a gang-bang." Nanashi chipped in bluntly, the bag of coins now safely tucked away in her jacket and a fresh cigarette had been lit. Eiko winced as she watched Rhode's facial expression change rapidly,

"YOU WHAT?!" the little girl was livid,

Nanashi sighed, "They were having a –"

"Nanashi!" Eiko hit the lazing girl over the head quite hard and so unexpectedly she rolled onto her side, "You over exaggerated, you said that 'almost' nothing happened."

"-the fuck! You didn't have to hit me!" she snapped clutching her head, "Well of course nothing happened I walked in! Allen was on top of Kanda and Lavi was ready to take poor Allen from the behind..." Nanashi trailed off into a childish giggle "I never expected Kanda to be so...uke." she burst out into a fit of laughter, sprawled out on her back.

"Ahem. Well as you can guess....Nanashi got the information first hand." Eiko talked a little louder in attempt to drown out her giggling friend, who was now chocking on her cigarette which she swallowed whilst laughing.

"Here let me help." Tyki knelt down beside Nanashi whose eyes were streaming with tears of laughter. The tall suave Noah helped her into a sitting position before he put his hand straight through her oesophagus he then showed her the cigarette she had just chocked on,

"How the hell did you do that?" she wheezed not quite understanding the current events.

"It's my power; I can choose what I want to touch." He smirked and put his hand straight through Nanashi's chest, "I could take out your heart if I wanted to."

"That's freaky yet surprisingly cool." Now she had recovered from her coughing fit she lit a new cigarette, "O yeah.....Id best warn you now. I won't be here for a while. I'm using this as a damn excuse to go home and relax for once." Nanashi gestured to her right arm, "Buotoko will be here though."

"Moyashi." Eiko jeered back.

"Well if you just give us your address we'll drop by." Tyki handed Eiko a pen and paper. "If there's anything we need we'll drop by." Eiko scribbled it down on the pad and gave it back to him. Rhode left in a swirl of her dress and Tyki tipped his hat to them before disappearing himself.

__

"Finally! I can relax!" Nanashi exclaimed, letting herself fall face down on the sofa.

"It's good to be home again." Eiko said. "Thank God it's not far from the Order, otherwise Komui might not have allowed it." Her eyes suddenly locked on something in the corner. "Dirty..." She muttered, then went to grab the cleaning products from the kitchen.

Nanashi groaned from her place on the couch. "Are you doing one of your pointless cleaning sprees again?"

"My cleaning sprees _aren't_ pointless. They make things shiny." She grinned as she shrugged off her heavy coat and hung it up by the door before getting onto her hands and knees and scrubbed harshly at the built up dirt around the edges of the room. "Like your cooking sprees aren't pointless. They make things tasty. And aren't you happy about doing that in a shiny kitchen?"

Nanashi grunted and rolled over, staring up at the high ceiling. "Aren't you tired?"

"Maybe. It might be numbed from the overwhelming need to clean."

Nanashi rolled her eyes and listened to the sound of dripping water and a sponge squeaking on the wooden floor border, the sound for some reason relaxing her.

Eiko had moved on to cleaning the dusty surfaces when Nanashi finally rolled off the sofa and stretched. "I'm going to cook."

"Not fish."

"I know!" Nanashi threw a cushion at her head.

"Hey!"

"That's for depriving me of my favourite food!"

"Every food is your favourite food!"

"No it's not!"

"Oh really? What don't you like then?"

"..."

"See!"

"Tomatoes and kiwi and peaches!"

"Three things?"

"Lasagne!"

"Four. You'll eat everything else so I'm allowed to be picky. It gives a balance."

"Fuck you."

Eiko turned and grinned. Then stared at her in complete bewilderment. "Nanashi..."

Nanashi raised her eyebrows. "What?"

She pointed at her face. "Did you sleep on something that stains? Oh God is the sofa stained?!" She ran over to investigate it, not finding anything unusual. Nanashi frowned and walked over to the nearest mirror.

"My face..." She said. She wiped a hand over it and looked at her fingers. They were clean. She ran to the bathroom and scrubbed her face harshly, ignoring the cold shivers running down her spine from the cold water as she did so. It still hadn't come off.

"Shit!" She said, hitting the sink. Then looked up at her reflection. Her eye...whatever it was, it had gotten into her eye as well. It was red now. She lifted her hand and waved it in front of her face, watching her fingers blur into another as she did so. There was nothing wrong with her sight.

"Has it come off?" Eiko appeared at the door, her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and arms were a little wet from her cleaning. Nanashi shook her head and pointed at her eye.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Eiko moved closer and and squinted her eyes, examining it closely. "These...it looks like the same markings the Noah have."

"What?" Nanashi looked in the mirror again, moving her face right up to the glass. Sure enough, there they were. Small indents of crosses along half of her forehead. The half that was the same colour as that of the Noah. "What does this...? How can this...?"

"I don't know." Eiko said grimly. "The only thing I can think of is that inside of you there's a Noah, and it tried to awaken but the Innocence in your body rejected the change."

"Change?" Nanashi said. "I have changed! Look at that!" She pointed at her head, glaring harshly. Eiko sighed.

"The Noah and exorcists are enemies, Nana-pona. The innocence and the dark matter the Noah use are totally different. That's why your appearance is not entirely as it was." Nanashi said nothing, taking it all into account.

"I think it might be best if we don't tell anyone about this." Eiko said. "I'm not sure what they'd make of it."

Nanashi nodded. "It's gonna take a lot of foundation to cover though."

Eiko laughed. "You finally have an excuse to wear that eye patch and bandana."

Nanashi's eyes lit up and she left the bathroom.

__

Morning came all too quickly. Nanashi was stood in front of the mirror in the en-suite bathroom, the blackish covering on the right side of her face was still there and so were the tiny crosses on her forehead.

"God this is fucking stupid." She huffed grabbing thick brown leather headdress, it looked like a giant belt with a large diamond shape patch which covered her right eye she tightened the belt at the front as she positioned it over her face. As she left her room and headed towards the stairs she knocked loudly on Eiko's bedroom door "GET UP! BREAKFAST WILL BE READY SOON!" she shouted making damn sure the lazy blond on the other side heard her.

Half an hour later when a full English breakfast was laid out on the table and Nanashi was just pouring pure black coffee into two mugs did Eiko finally surface.

"Good morning." She yawned taking her seat at the table,

"Bout bloody time too."

"How's your arm by the way?" Eiko asked slurping her morning beverage,

"It doesn't hurt....but the wounds haven't healed properly yet," Nanashi sighed looking at the bandages which covered her right arm.

"So...what's with the giant belt?" Eiko giggled, noticing Nanashi's odd fashion sense,

"Shut it! I looked like I was stealing Lavi's style with my other eye patch so I dug this leather one I bought ages ago. By the way you're on pot duty." The ill-tempered girl stated.

After breakfast was cleaned up, Nanashi was in the music room which was next to the kitchen, as Eiko did her morning cleaning run.

The black haired girl sat happily on the window seat with a cigarette in an ashtray sat next to her whilst she played some jazz songs on her saxophone: the only time Nanashi wasn't breathing smoke was when she was playing her many instruments.

"NANASHI YOU GOT VISITORS!" Eiko hollered, a loud squeak erupted from the wind instrument,

"Who is it?" Nanashi asked slightly pissed she was interrupted and joined Eiko at the door,

"HI!" a small group of children were stood in the garden,

"Ah it's you kids. How are you all?" Nanashi had a sudden change in mood.

"We missed you!"

"We didn't know you were back."

"Will you play us a song?"

"Sure sure hang on." The black haired teen finished her smoke, grabbed her violin from the music room and a dining room chair. She placed the chair on the lawn and started to play a light tune on her violin.

When Nanashi and Eiko weren't on missions from the order they resided in a detached house which had belonged to Nanashi's mother in a small French town. As far as the townspeople were concerned the pair were 'spiritual investigators' by trade which was why they would go away for long periods of times and musicians on the side. Both girls taught the children in town how to play music, Eiko took care of the piano....Nanashi did everything else. Eiko also hired out her love of cleaning, which was a big hit especially around busy family homes and sometimes the local cafe during the hectic hours. Nanashi on the other hand spent her days at home in her music room or on the rare occasion leading a hand around the town: mainly odd errands if people were too busy.

__

"God those kids are a goddamn hand full." Nanashi groaned flopping down onto her couch exhausted from the energetic children,

Eiko laughed and handed her friend a cup of coffee "They love you so much."

_**Knock knock**_

"O for the love of- Who the hell is it this late at night?" Eiko took Nanashi's 'don't expect me to answer it' pose as a sign to get the door,

A sea of familiar faces greeted her, "More guests Nana-han"

Moving just enough so she could see who it was "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!" she screeched, bolting up so suddenly she almost spilt the hot liquid.


	9. A Day Off

CHAPTER 9 – A day off

**A/n: for the record for people who read this, we purposely made Lenalee useless as part of a joke and we didn't make Allen weak, it was hintage you know Lavi protecting his love from harm.**

"But Nii-san said we could stay-"

"Yes well it's MY house and I say GET THE FUCK OUT!" Nanashi argued childishly, just wishing she could fully enjoy her time away from work.

It seemed as though Lenalee, Allen, Kanda and Lavi had also been given a week vacation. And to the dismay of Nanashi, Komui told them they could visit Eiko and Nanashi.

"But Nanashi-san-" Lenalee tried to reason with the short tempered girl when Kanda intervened,

"Komui said if you didn't agree you were going straight back to work." He stated sternly,

Grumbling under her breath, she had no choice but to comply. "Fine...but there are rules."

Eiko placed a tray of hot drinks at the coffee table for the weary group, "If you make a mess, clean it up." The blonde didn't sound as laid back as she usually did, "or I will beat you."

"She's an OCD ignore that for a moment. Break any of my furniture and I will kill you. My room, is off limits so don't go there."

"That's it really." Eiko smiled, "Oh and before we forget. We do have other jobs here so whilst you're staying please go along with our story."

"Of course Eiko-san." Allen was the as normal the most polite out of the four.

"Ne Nana-chan, what's wrong with your face?" Lavi questioned, drawing the angry teen back to reality,

"Huh? Oh unhealed wounds and such," Nanashi shrugged and tugged on her headdress.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Eiko said. Nanashi nodded and flapped her hand at her friend.

"I'll do breakfast tomorrow, Eiko-chan." She said, as she passed the drinks around.

"This is a nice house." Allen said, looking about the room interestedly.

"Thanks." Nanashi replied. "It was my mother's house. She left it to me when she died. The order let me stay here with Eiko since it was close to headquarters."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your mother." Allen said quickly, looking sincerely apologetic.

"That's alright, it was a long time ago." Nanashi put her cup down on the table. "Let me show you to your rooms."

They followed her up the stairs and across a large landing. "There's only two guest rooms I'm afraid, so you'll have to share." She glanced at the boys.

"That's alright!" Lavi chirped, slinging an arm around Allen's shoulder. "We can stay up and tell ghost stories!"

Kanda scoffed. "Like hell."

"Are you scared, Kanda?" Lavi taunted mischievously. Kanda scowled at him.

"You can share with Lenalee if you want, Kanda." Nanashi suggested, with a glint in her eye.

"No thanks." Kanda crossed his arms. "That's unnecessary."

"Is this the room?" Allen asked, gesturing to the door they stopped by. Nanashi nodded.

"You can stay in there, Lenalee." Nanashi pointed to the door next to it. "There's no doubt that Eiko will have cleaned them up so just make yourselves comfortable."

She turned and walked across to her own room on the other side of the landing, closing the door behind her. She already heard the crashes and yells of the guys fighting and didn't bother to resist rolling her eyes. "They better not wreck that room or I'll kill them."

Morning soon came. Nanashi was sat on the wooden fence that surrounded her tiny balcony having a smoke, staring out at the town. There were a few people awake and setting up their market stalls for the busy day. Stubbing out her cigarette, Nanashi swung her legs off the fence and headed back into her room taking a quick glance in the mirror to make sure the bandana was covering everything that wasn't a normal skin colour before exiting her room.

Click.

Nanashi stared with raised brows as Allen emerged from the room that Lenalee was staying in.

"...I didn't know you were like that Allen-chan." The black haired girl giggled as Allen's face turned a deep shade of pink.

"It's not like that! Lavi and Kanda were being rough, so I ended up sharing with Lenalee." He argued quietly, Nanashi stared blankly at the shorter boy. "What?"

"They were being rough, were they?" she smirked at Allen's poor choice of words.

"Yes..." Allen said slowly, then gradually came to realise what Nanashi had implied. "I-I didn't mean it like that!"

"Oh I know exactly what you meant. So...you didn't do anything naughty with Lenalee?" Nanashi pestered enjoying seeing Allen so embarrassed, though Allen didn't answer her question though he looked even more nervous, "No way! You did?" she grabbed his arm and hauled him off downstairs into the kitchen.

"What's wrong Nanashi-san?" Allen looked worried when a mug of coffee was slammed in front of him and the black haired teen sat on the counter grinning,

"Tell me what happened?"

"Huh?"

Nanashi sighed and lit a cigarette "What happened with Lenalee?" she asked again more slowly this time.

"It...was only a kiss-"

"Ehhh? That's boring. Best start breakfast now." She changed the topic very quickly, seemingly bored with the lack of gossip and started to prepare the most important meal of the day: breakfast.

Allen sat himself down at the kitchen table as she gathered ingredients, a considerably larger amount than what would normally be required for six people. But since two of them were parasitic types, there wasn't much helping it.

Gradually, more people joined Allen at the table as the smell of pancakes, crumpets, omlettes and all types of breakfast meals wafted through the house. The kitchen was silent until Lenalee pointed out a streak of drool that had apparently been stuck on Lavi's face for most of the night.

"Charming." Kanda muttered with a frown. Lavi didn't seem to notice.

"It's great that you can cook, Nanashi-chan," Lenalee said. "I don't know what these boys would have done for themselves." She gestured at Kanda's sour expression, Allen's sparkling eyes while he gazed at the food and Lavi's half-asleep, slumped figure.

"I'm a parasitic type," she replied, flipping a pancake in the pan. "I had to learn since I always seemed to be hungry."

Lavi yawned loudly.

"Allen, could you tell Eiko to get her lazy ass out of bed before I kick it out?" Nanashi asked sweetly as she placed some plates on the table. Allen looked a little startled but agreed and hurriedly left the room.

"Thank you for the meal."

"That was great Nanashi-san." Allen smiled putting is knife and fork together on his empty plate,

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Nanashi stated wisely whilst looking quite smug with the compliment,

"Every meal is important to you." Eiko retorted, earning a glare from her friend,

"So what do you have planned for today?" Lenalee asked sipping a hot cup of tea,

"I'm going to help out at the local cafe, I promised I'd help yesterday." The blond explained as she started to clear away the breakfast dishes,

"I have shopping to do."

"Well we can help." Lenalee suggested,

"That's a great idea, Nana-pyon you can show them the town too." Eiko added,

"No. I can do it myself-" with that statement the taller girl roughly grabbed Nanashi causing her to almost drop a stack of plates and dragged her into the kitchen,

"Have you forgotten?" Eiko hissed, "We have a job to finish and we _need_ Allen and co to be around remember?"

"Urgh, fine! Oh yeah speaking of job..." Nanashi lowered her voice "Looks like Allen got a little bit too close to Lenalee."

"What!" a hand was clamped over Eiko's mouth to silence her loud exclamations

"Be quiet will you? Apparently they shared a room last night and Lenalee took the initiative. Only a kiss but Rhode will blow a fuse."

"O dear, keep a close eye on them."

"Good morning Nanashi dear." The old lady at the fruit stall greeted kindly,

"Mornin' Oba-san." The black haired teen glanced over her rather long list before grabbing apples, cherries, oranges and a watermelon.

"It's rare to see you with other people than Eiko. It's good that you have made so many friends."

Nanashi sighed again, arguing with old people was always a waste of time.

"Thanks Oba-san. Bye." She waved and walked off to the next destination on her list.

"Wow you live in such a nice town." Lenalee gawped enjoying the quiet peaceful town.

"It's a nice change from the order, it's so dark and boring there." Lavi complained walking with his hands behind his head, Kanda was being stoic as per usual and Allen was rather quiet himself for once, walking silently near Kanda.

Lenalee decided to break the silence between to two and pretty much jumped between them smiling brightly "Come on don't be so moody. O wow look at this Allen-kun!" she latched on to Allen's arm and half pulled him over to a store window, completely blanking Kanda.

"God she is so annoying." Nanashi huffed, "Oi! I have things to do! So hurry up already." She stated loudly.

"It's okay we will have a look round and meet up with you later." The female exorcist smiled and tugged Allen into the shop. The three remaining exorcists stood unimpressed at the turn of events and it was Nanashi, who broke the tense atmosphere.

"O screw this!" she snapped, turning her back to the shop and stormed off towards another the butchers Lavi and Kanda slowly followed her reluctantly leaving Allen in the clutches of Lenalee.

"HEY? Where does she think she's going? She's leaving MY Allen alone with Lenalee." Rhode grumbled angrily watching from the shadows with narrowed eyes. "I hope she's got a good excuse for this."


	10. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 10

"I'm home, Nana-pon, everyone!" Eiko called as she closed the door, and almost shrivelled in the cold atmosphere that greeted her entry. Nanashi was sprawled on the sofa, holding a cracker in one hand and a packet in the other, whilst Lavi was seated in an armchair and Kanda was seated at the table.

"Yo." Nanashi muttered, and took another bite out the cracker she was holding.

"Where's Allen and Lenalee?" Eiko asked after glancing around and noticing their absence.

"Shopping."

"I'm so boooored." Lavi drawled.

"Then do something then!" Nanashi frowned.

"But this is your house!"

"It's not my job to babysit you!"

"Nana-pon, have you eaten yet?" Eiko interrupted, taking off her coat and hanging it up.

"What do you think I'm doing now, baka?" Nanashi gestured with the packet of crackers.

"I meant a meal." Eiko stuck out her tongue. "Besides I'm hungry."

"Fine, I'll cook something." Nanashi grumbled. She stood and poured the rest of the packet into her mouth, then dropped the empty packet on the table before heading to the kitchen.

"Nana-pon! The bin!" Eiko grabbed it up and turned to look at Lavi and Kanda with a grin. "You guys can do whatever you like, there'll be some food ready soon."

__

"YOU!" an angry voiced snapped as they entered the clearing, Rhode looked rather unimpressed, "Why did you leave MY Allen with that girl?" she questioned.

Nanashi looked unfazed being shouted at by a girl much shorter than herself, "Yes, well...I do have other things to do besides stalk _your_ Allen." She huffed glaring at Rhode.

"Now now." Eiko tried to calm the two girls down; Nanashi sighed and sat on the up grown roots of a tree. "Nana-pyon, you haveinformation you told me so on the way here." The blonde had to reason with her short tempered friend,

"Hai hai," she blew a thin line of smoke into the cold dusk air, "There is something going on between Kanda and Allen, like they're trying to get closer but they are both quite stubborn. So not much development really, and if it makes you feel any better Rhode, I can _interrogate_ her for you." Nanashi suggested with somewhat of a smirk plastered to her face,

"Nana-chi, the last time you interrogated someone you knocked them out cold." Eiko warned, the grin only got wider "Ah, I see. I swear to god you make ANY mess and you will clean it up."

The black haired teen chuckled biting the end of her cigarette "Aye sir."

"Well something careless like this happens again, I'll reduce your pay." Rhode threatened. Nanashi looked like she was about to argue but Eiko quickly clapped a hand over her mouth.

"We understand, it won't happen again." Eiko smiled. Rhode seemed satisfied with her answer so didn't really press the subject.

"Let go, Eiko." Nanashi shrugged her off and tugged on her large belted headdress, making sure it was properly in position. "You're messing up my outfit."

"You sure are wearing a lot. Can you even still see?" Tyki said, noting that the headdress covering the upper half of her head, and her hair covered the right side of her face as well.

"Of course I can. I'm just fashionable."

"Is that everything?" Eiko asked.

"Yes. Here." Rhode tossed the bag of coins to them, which Nanashi caught in her right fist. "You'd better be happy I'm still paying you." And with that she twirled and vanished.

"We'll be seeing you again." Tyki tipped his hat and with a brief smile and wave of his hand he left.

"Hmph." Nanashi grunted stubbornly, and turned to walk back to their house while tucking the money into her pocket.

"It was our fault, since we didn't keep watch over them." Eiko said as she jogged up to her side.

"Whatever."

"Do you think they're back yet?"

"Dunno."

Eiko stared at the grass being squashed beneath their feet as they gradually approached the cottage. "Should we go find them if they're not?"

"Nah. No point."

"What about those two at the house?" Nanashi's face dropped at the thought of them.

"They'll just have to wait won't they."

Upon opening the door of the house, they saw that Lenalee and Allen had returned. Kanda was now no-where in sight; the pair assumed he'd gone into the training room.

"Welcome back," Lenalee smiled. "Where did you both go?"

Eiko and Nanashi exchange glances. "We had some things to sort out."

"Have you both eaten?" Eiko asked, sitting next to Lavi on the sofa.

"Yes we ended up going to a small restaurant on the corner near the fruit stall," Allen explained.

"Ah that one, I like that place." Nanashi nodded with improvement draping her coat over a chair,

"I'm still bored!" Lavi whined laying the book he was reading on the coffee table,

"I can remedy that," the black haired teen laughed, entering the kitchen then returned moments later with a tray of glasses and a few bottles which she half slammed down on the wooden coffee table. "Drink anyone?"

'_I am so going to end up cleaning up the mess.'_ Eiko sighed knowing full well no matter how much she badgered Nanashi she wasn't going to clean up, not tonight anyway. "I'll go get cloths...and a bucket." She announced shuffling away to prepare for the worst.

"Ah wait a minute, I'll go get Yu." Lavi leapt from the sofa then ran into the sparing room.

"BAKA USAGI!" the group sat in the living room heard Kanda curse, Lavi was soon thrown out of the room and the door slammed shut again,

"I take it Kanda isn't joining us?" Nanashi joked, slurping a glass gin.

__

"Yu no batsu." Lavi slurred from the sofa before he rolled off it and continued to sleep on the wooden floor. It had only been about three hours but Lavi had already drank too much and fell asleep, Allen and Kanda were smart and retired early to bed. Lenalee had slowly been drinking and was now at a stage of interrogation without her remembering...or so the girls hoped.

"So what happened this afternoon then?" Nanashi asked. "Was it a date?"

"With Allen? Seriously?" Lenalee slurred. "He's like a brother to me."

Nanashi looked at Eiko with slight surprise on her face.

"You don't like Allen then?" Eiko asked. "I always thought you were attracted to him."

Lenalee looked at Eiko in confusion and shook her head. "That's not...he's not the one I like." Her cheeks, although already flushed from the alcohol, darkened in colour.

"Really? Who?" Nanashi asked, curiosity piqued.

She diverted her eyes away from Nanashi's half-hidden face and wrung her hands in her lap, embarrassment flushing her neck despite her drunken state. "Actually..."

She looked up at Nanashi, her eyes glazed over with what they had thought was alcohol was apparently something completely different.

"Actually, it's you."


	11. Close encounters

**Chapter 11 – Close encounters**

**A:N/ Lookie we updated 8D. Thanks for the reviews :3 We are grateful. okay just for notes Nanashi is not homophobic **

The morning after was most awkward. As everyone sat down for the lavish breakfast Nanashi had cooked, the pair of girls sat in a strained silence when Lenalee arrived. Lavi was complaining about his hangover and Lenalee sat very quietly trying to ignore her own throbbing head. It was Allen who noticed Nanashi's bad mood.

"Is everything alright Nanashi-san?" the silver haired exorcist questioned cautiously.

Eiko shot her friend a warning glance, "Nothing." She replied curtly and carried on drinking her large mug of coffee.

"You'll have to excuse Nana-pyon, she's not a morning person." Eiko apologized.

"It hurts~" Lavi whined again sprawling out on the table.

"Self inflicted, Baka-usagi." Kanda huffed, placing his chopsticks together.

"With the way you were drinking last night could have been worse." Nanashi joked, finally cracking a smile.

"Why don't you both have a headache?" Lavi questioned noticing the lack of complaining or cringing from any loud noise.

"Unlike you we don't pass out after a few drinks."

"Or blurt out hilarious secrets." Eiko mumbled under her breath only loud enough for Nanashi to hear, who glared at her.

Nanashi cleared her throat as she stood up "It's time we were going."

"Where are we going?" Lenalee asked also going to stand,

"Not _we, _us as in me and Eiko." She corrected taking her dishes into the kitchen.

"We'll be back soon. Bye." Eiko waved and followed the black haired teen out the door.

Eiko was humming merrily as they walked briskly through the nearby forest, Nanashi somewhat in front smoking like a chimney still rather annoyed and angry. '_Best not disturb her for now.' _Eiko thought which was quickly followed by another thought... Why did they always meet the Noah in a forest? There's being sneaky then being silly. Why couldn't meet them at a cafe or someplace much nicer.

"What's up with you?" the shorter Noah chimed as soon as they reached a clearing.

Nanashi didn't even bother to reply she lit another cigarette, frowning as she kicked at the grass. The two Noah turned to the more reasonable exorcist for answers.

She chuckled before replying "Let's just say you don't have to worry about Lenalee having a relationship with Allen anymore."

"Why?" Tyki questioned,

"She's got it for someone else" she stated side glancing to Nanashi.

Tyki and Rhode looked shocked "Are you two..?"

That was it Nanashi snapped dropping the half smoked cigarette to the ground and crushed it violently under her boot "God no! She's the rug muncher, just because she... I swear she comes within two feet of me I will beat the ever loving crap out of her." She was breathing heavily after her bottled up rage and started to rummage around her pockets for more coffin nails

Eiko noticed Tyki looked a little relived "Momentai Nana-pon, you smoked two packs just heading here."

"_That_ is an exaggeration." She huffed pulling the crumpled box from her inside pocket.

"No it's not." Eiko being the clean freak she was had picked up two empty cartons Nanashi had smoked and dropped on the way to meet the Noah.

"Wait..." Nanashi opened the box she was holding then threw it over to Eiko "Make that three." Though Tyki was there with a full box and held one out for her,

"My condolences for your close encounter." He smiled. _Kind of friendly for a Noah who's meant to kill us,_ Eiko mused. Nanashi happily took the cigarette and this time slowly smoked it. "So what have you ladies got planned for this weekend?"

"Not a lot." Nanashi mumbled.

"We'll probably have a mission to go on." Eiko chirped.

"Oh really? What kind of mission?" Tyki asked.

"None of your business." Nanashi crumpled her cigarette on the floor under her boot and gestured to Eiko. "Come on Eiko, I want to go to the marketplace."

"Do you need something?" She asked, jogging forward to keep in pace with her.

"Not really. Anything to get me out of that house for a while."

The pair walked off, Nanashi thrust her hands into her pockets and Eiko twirled her bracelet around her finger. Tyki smiled after them and straightened his hat. "All in good time."

"Where did those girls go?" Kanda demanded, raising his eyebrows at Lavi.

The redhead was sprawled across the sofa, one leg was hanging over the edge, and his headband was pulled down to cover his eyes. "I don't know."

Kanda frowned and glanced around the lounge. "That damn Nanashi took my sword and hid it somewhere, I can't leave until-"

"Shh! Dude, no need to shout."

"...I'm not shouting."

"Respect those in pain, yeah?"

Kanda raised his eyebrows as Lavi rolled over on the sofa to face the cushions. "It's your own fault, baka usagi."

"Kanda, do you know where Nanashi-san and Eiko-san keep their cleaning stuff?" Allen asked, emerging from the kitchen. "I can't find them anywhere."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "What did you do, moyashi?"

"Lenalee spilt something upstairs, she seems a bit distracted. And I'm not a moyashi!"

"Guys! Seriously!" Lavi groaned from the sofa.

"Why don't you go sleep in a bed? That'd be easier." Kanda said. He seemed to contemplate this for a second.

"Allen!" He sat up straight and fixed him with watery eyes. "Will you help me into bed?"

Kanda humphed and crossed his arms, mumbling something like "pathetic" under his breath.

"Uh, sure." Allen smiled and held his arms out. Lavi practically dived into them.

"Thanks, Allen!" He snuggled his head into Allen's neck. "You smell nice."

Kanda scoffed.

"Erm...Thanks?" Allen said, then glanced over at Kanda. "Is he feeling alright?"

"He's just hungover. And an idiot." Kanda replied irritably, not meeting his eyes. "You better help him upstairs before he inhales all that old-man hair of yours, moyashi." Then he left the room.

"Kanda's in a bad mood today, Allen." Lavi murmured. His breath tickled Allen's ear, making him shudder. Lavi gripped his shoulder tighter.

"He's always in a bad mood." Allen replied moodily, and hoisted Lavi up a little, taking some more of his weight before leading him upstairs.

Kanda watched them ascend, a scowl crinkling his face.

"Baka usagi."


End file.
